Not What I Thought It Would Be
by Ms.Twilight
Summary: Bella is going to camp for the summer because her parents are going to travel the world.Something weir d is happening at the camp. What could it be? AH,AU,OOC
1. Chapter 1

My family making me go to camp like the other little kids. You would think that if I'm a 16 year old everything would be different. But my parents Charlie and Renee want to go out the country. To do some site seeing. Dumb, Aye? They said I can't handle myself at home because all of they parties I thrown while they're out for a long time. I'm not a bad kid, just gets influenced by the other bad kids around me. From what I heard this camp has a lot of bad memories. And you learn things in the small town Forks. I hope I see Angela and Jessica. Man I forgot to tell you my name. Its Bella Swan by the way. I was born in Forks but we moved to Phoenix, AZ because my mom got a new job. So we stayed there a while. My dad turned into a stay at home dad. Until he got a job offer back at Forks to become the Chief. So we packed up everything and moved back up here. Let's say I'm not missing the nice hot sun.

"Bella! I'm talking to you." My mom Renee said as we were driving to the camp. We sort of looked alike. Except she was more beautiful than I am. I'm just plain old Bella, nothing special. She got very light Brown hair but everyone says that I look more like my dad with our deep chocolate brown eyes and our curly brown hair. But my hair is much longer it only stops at my waist.

"Sorry, Mom. You know how I get. Daydream like its nothing." I said looking out the window. I felt like rolling my eyes but she could see my eyes by the window. "Tell me what you were saying." I turned my attention to her.

"Gosh. You are so much like you're father." She muttered. That time I rolled my eyes. She could be a little quieter when she says that.

"Excuse me. What did you say?"

"Nothing." Her eyes glanced at me once like she was scared. I wasn't going to go anything to her. "Just call us if anything goes wrong. We don't like this camp much but the only one that's close to home." We started to pull up to the camp. The sign was wooden and it said 'Camp Twilight'. It wasn't awful pretty for a camp. The lake was beautifully blue. Not like your natural lakes more pure inside. Cabins were all over the place. There were two places larger than the cabins. I think they are the gym and the mess hall aka cafeteria.

"Wow. This place is awesome all nice and brand new. Its smells like a camp. A real camp." She said. I gave her the 'did she just really say that' look.

"What do you mean it smells like a camp? All I smell is pine tree, pee and tears of sad children," I said. She looked at me and roller her eyes.

"Isabella." Uh oh. I did something wrong. "Can you lay off the sarcasm please?" she pleaded as we pulled to the side of the road with the other cars.

"Why? It's not like I'm being mean. And it's who I am. Can't stop being who you are. You said that."

"Yeah. When you were like 5." I snorted and got out the car. I walked over to the trunk and it popped opened. I grabbed my stuff and set it on the ground. Renee finally got out and started to help me.

"And for your information, it still counts." I said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. My mom and I are always close. We play with each other a lot, kind of like best friends.

We were done unpacking all of the stuff from the trunk. When a really big guy starts walking our way. He has brown curly hair like my father but much bigger that him. He could be a WWE wrestler and bet all the guys lose compared to him. But I feel this teddy bear sounding him. So I bet he can't even hurt a fly. As he is walking a smile starts to form and the cutest dimple smile showed. He's definitely a teddy bear. I thought.

My mom smiled at him and brushed pasted me. "Hi, my name is Renee" she said as she stuck her hand out. "And this is Isabella." She gestured to me. I smile and give him a small wave.

"Hi, Renee and Isabella." He said as he grabbed my mom's hand.

"Bella." I said interrupting him.

"Bella. It nice to meet you. I'm Emmett. I'm one of the counselors of this hell hole." He said shaking her hand.

"I totally agree with you. This place is a hell hole." I said with a smile.

"Bella." Renee hissed. She turned around to look at me. She really doesn't want me to embarrass her.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I'm just being honest. It's never good to lie." I smiled at her.

"Really another one when you was 6." I shrugged my shoulders. "I have to get ready to go Bella, Rome awaits." She walked over to me and gave me a big hug. As we rocked side to side she whispered "Behave."

"You know I will try." I pulled back from her to stare at her. "Ok."

"That's my Bella. I love you, sweetheart." She said.

"I love you too, Mom." I mumbled. Emmett was still standing there but he was awkwardly standing there.

"Oh, Wait what did you say?" she said it a little louder while cupping her ear. This got Emmett's attention. She is doing this on purpose.

"Love you too, Mom. Now can you please go?" I said a little louder and quicker. She nodded and skipped to her side of the car. She waved good-bye as she left the camp. I looked back at Emmett who was whistling and rocking on his feet acting like her didn't see anything. I realized he looked my age but he looked like a senior. Guess he is getting paid for his summer job. I picked up my bags and started walking. "Are you following or you just going to just stand there?" I called after him. I heard the dirt moving behind me until he caught up to my side.

Emmett told me a little about himself. I know he has a brother and sister. But he never told me their names. He also got a girlfriend who also works as a counselor but for the girls. We kept walking around. He was giving me a little tour around the camp. It's really cute.

"Hey, there's Rosalie." His voice boomed so loud I had to cover my ears with my hands. A blonde girl turned around and smiled at him. She looks like a supermodel on a cover on a wilderness magazine. Her blonde hair and baby blue eyes shined in the summer day. Not saying I was gay but if I was I would totally date her. She walked towards us and then gave me an icy glare. I have no idea what I did to make her angry. The group of people that she left stayed there looking and pointing.

What is this high school? Oh wait! I am in high school. Damn.

Rosalie reached to us and gave Emmett a long kiss. Which I thought was unnecessary. She pulled away and smirked. Emmett was dazed completely. "Who is this?" She asked looking me up and down. Not really liking what she is seeing. I think I look perfectly fine. My entire outfit is cute I think. Cute jeggings and a gray and green striped knit top. My shoes were my favorite white canvas slouch boots. All she was wearing a shorts and 'Camp Twilight' tee that she wrapped behind her back. But she still looked hot compared to me.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is my girlfriend Rosalie." He said looking her up and down. I think I see a little tent popping up. I just threw up in my mouth a little. "She's one of your girls."

"Duh. She's a girl. But I have to look on my clipboard to see if I'm responsible for her." She really incisive her point. She really doesn't like me. "Come on. I'll get you to your cabin. Gotta go babe." She said walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

She started walking and I gave Emmett a small smile. Then followed right behind Rosalie. She didn't help me at all just kept walking. He really knows how to pick em. We walked to the mess hall. It was filled with a bunch of girls, talking really loud. It was generally filled with picnic tables and camp stuff hanging on the wall. Sort of like Ruby Tuesday's. Just junk. It had the lunch lines on the side and a small salad bar type thing. We stopped at the salad bar thing. A clipboard was set on top.

"Name?" she asked, looking down at it.

"Swan. Bella Swan." I had to say it like James Bond. Rosalie gave me an annoyed look and rolled her eyes. I guess she got what I was doing.

"Cabin 13." She set it down and walked away from me without another word. Rude much. Damn. 13 is an unlucky number.

I ignored the looks from the girls were giving me. I continued walking outside the mess hall. Jessica popped out of nowhere. I was happy to see her but she knows she can't do that. "Bella!" she screeched. I cover my ears. "Sorry." She moved her hands from my ears. "You know how I get. I missed you. But forget about that. What cabin are you in?"

"13. And yes I know it's a bad luck number but you know it's my favorite." I smiled at her.

"Because you're into freaky shit like that. Scary movies, Vampires, Zombies and Werewolves are all you." She said pulling me into a hug. Angela came by and hopped up and down like an energized bunny. She repeated Jessica over and over. "What? What is it?" Jessica calmed her down while I readjusted my bags.

"We're sharing a cabin and its right next to Mike and Ben's." Angela Said. Jessica hopped along with her. I rolled my eyes and walked away. They were still squealing in the background.

Why do I have such weird friends? The world may never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SMeyer owns Twilight and the Characters.**

**BPOV**

I ignored the squeals in the background and started looking for my cabin. Only if I had a boyfriend and I wouldn't have to deal with this alone. The only guy friend I have at home is Jacob Black. He's an Indian. You know the one that's been in North America before all the sailors came. His family was one of the first families that live in Washington. No disturbed them except for the Lewis and Clark expedition. Other tribes want to fight or trade with the foreigners but they just stayed in the shadows. Jake is a really cool guy, if you're into grease monkey and great sense of humor than yeah. He always make me laugh I see him once and awhile because he lives at La Push and that's not to far away from Forks. Since my dad is the chief of police, he knows everyone. And somehow he became best friends with Jake's dad. He was going to tell me the story but I didn't want to hear how they met at Newton's fishing part of the store. That's just boring. I felt like they were married and he was telling me how they met. Jake and I only became friends because of them so yeah.

I slowly walked up to my cabin and saw the front door open. I looked around seeing what the fuck was going on but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well for a camp. My cabin was located at the very back of the entire camp. And trees surrounded all around. It looks like you're typical shed but with windows, lights, a screen doors and all the things a shed will never have. Oh! I forgot the electricity.

I walked in and found it in at mess. Well not so of a mess but there is clothes everywhere. And not just any clothes Louis Vuitton, Chanel, and dolce&gabbana. Shit. Who ever this person if must be packing with dollar bills in there pockets. I never seen this much clothes in my life. There are 3 twin beds. One was close to the door and had a light brown nightstand right by it. The other one was filled with clothes on top and that little drape. Well wasn't little but it was pink so that's good for a girly girl. The third bed was across the room with the same things as the one by the door. Since I don't feel comfortable lying next to the front door because if there was a killer I would have been the first one dead. And I don't want to die. No mommy I don't.

I walked to the third bed and set my stuff on top of it. The heap of clothes started moving like it had something in it. My eyes narrowed and started twitching. It only does this because I think I have a serious condition and need to get check out. Just kidding. But I have no idea why it does that. Anyway, I slowly inched towards the pile of clothes. I found a stick sitting right by the bed. I don't know why the fuck its there but it is. I picked it up and poked the pile. Suddenly I little child burst out of it. She had spiky black hair with red tips at the end and the blackest eyes I ever seen. I only thought black eyes were for the dead but I guess not. She smile at me and wiggled out of the really weird pile. When she hopped out it wasn't a girl it was a girl my age. Nice tits I would say. Probably a B cup for all I know. Perhaps a C. She was really short like mega short. I'm only 5ft 4in and she like 5ft. I bet if we went swimming she couldn't pass 4ft. Sad. She sort of reminds me of something. Some fairytale like. But I never liked that shit anyway.

"Hi, my name is Mary Alice. But you can call me Alice." She said as she fixed her clothes. Now her clothes weren't camp worthy. A black and white skinny with a white blouse and frilly stuff around the buttons along with a grey belt and grey heel boots. She looks like she going to the movies with her friends. I think her grey heel boots has a Prada triangle. Oh fuck me. This bitch is big pimping.

"Um. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I said as looked at her once more.

"Oh. I already know who you are. My friend and brother is the consolers and I sort of sneaked a peak to see who I was bunking with. Lucky for you I checked. We would have been stuck with Tanya. Real Hoe. And I didn't want to hear moaning while I'm trying to sleep. I happen to leave my ear plugs at home." She opened the closest and started putting her clothes inside. "Please excuse the mess. Had to make sure I had everything. I even made I list. I don't want these hoes trying to steal my shit." She said as she hung up her clothes up.

From what I knew about Tanya that she was a mega hoe but doesn't want to believe. She sleeps with girls too. Tanya has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a lot of makeup to cover that mutt face that she calls all her. I have no idea why the guys go after the dipshit but I think it's her tits. She a total Double D cup. I think it fake. And I hat fake tits. I think if you don't like the way you look then kill yourself. But that should matter. I bet her parents keep telling her that she looks pretty but she looks like a horse's ass. I also hear that she has bunch of sexual transmitted disease. It would explain that that bump that's right above her lip.

I walked to my bed and started to unpack. I didn't have that special. Just the main things. Wash cloth, clothes, shoes, light jacket (in case it rains), my strawberry shampoo and body wash, and let's not forget lotion and deodorant. Oh! I forgot one. Toothbrush and toothpaste. I need these things in order to live. I don't think I could survive and zombie attack if there was one.

"Um, Bella? Do you think you could help me?" asked Alice. I turned around and she was trying to fit more clothes in that cramped closet.

"I don't think any more can fit. It's a really small closet." I said as I walked towards her. She grunted as she forced the clothes in. "Alright. I'll push the clothes in and you have to clothe the door quickly so no clothes will be seeping out." Alice did as she was told and swapped places with me quickly. I push the clothes in as far as I could.

"Ok. I'm going to count down from 3." I said I was about to start but she interrupted me.

"Do I close at 1 or after you say 1?" she asked. I felt like I was in one of though dumb comedy movies and she just didn't know.

"After. You close after I say ?" I looked at her. She nodded like a bobble head. "3….. 2….. 1….." I released the clothes and she closed the door quickly.

"Thanks Bella. I think we will become great friends." She said and gave me a hug. Then started hopping up and down and clapped her hands together. This chick must really love 'Red Bull' but I heard it gives you wings not the energize bunny. "You can sit with me and my friends in the mess hall. It will be so awesome. You get to meet my brothers, my boyfriend and one of my best friends. But the one thing you got to promise is that you'll be my best friend so I can dress you up." . Omg this girl wants to play Barbie Bella. I don't fucking play dress up. Yes I haven't had a lot of guy friends but that doesn't mean I didn't have dykes as my friends. We would never play dress up. More like watch TMNT or play need for Speed.

"Um. Alice I don't think I'm comfortable being a Barbie girl. Because if I do then I have to sing the song. But I only know the remix to it. You know from Meet the Spartans. And I don't feel comfortable doing that." I said as I rocked on my heels and finding the ground rather interesting. Alice went to my eye range and did the puppy dog eyes and the trembling lip. I invented that. She is using something I invented against me. Not cool. I was so weak.

"Pwetty pwetty pweaze." She said in a baby's voice. She had it right too. Awe man. This is not fair. I sighed and she started bouncing again. I don't think I can do this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First Fan Fic... Please Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SMeyer owns Twilight and the Characters**

**BPOV**

After 2 hours of complete torture, we finally finished. She got rid of my lovely clothes that I was wearing and replaced it with jeans shorts and a pink tank top. Oh! Did I forget the wedges? Yeah well, its pink polka dots and white is the base. The chick is out of her mind. She put my hair in ponytail and but light make-up. This is a camp. Jesus Christ. People don't wear wedges to camp. Well none that I know of.

"Oh! You look so beautiful who knew that you had this in you." Alice rushed.

"Stop before you even begin. I been had this" I gestured to myself. "In me. I just don't feel very comfortable wearing all of this. And for I have you know. You did a wonderful job." I said softly. I'm not a very touchy person but this is a one time thing for her.

"Awe. Enough with this sappy shit and lets go. I'm hungry. Oh. And thank you." She said and pulled my arm towards the door. She is really strong for a small person.

As we 'walked' towards the mess hall I thought just occurred to me. Who the hell is bunking with us?

"Hey, Alice. Who is bunking with us?" I asked. She did look who she was staying with maybe not someone who is crazy. I can't deal with crazy.

"Oh. We had Angela and Jessica had Rosalie. Rosalie hates Jessica and I don't want to bail her out of jail once she kills her. So we have Rosalie." Stop everything. Cut everything. I'm done. That chick hates me.

"Oh. OK." I nodded. I had to play cool. We walked inside and everyone turned and looked at us. My eyes shifted side by side looking at everyone. "Why is everyone looking at us?" I whisper to Alice.

She shrugged and nearly skipped to the line. She is crazy happy.

I walked over there and all they had was high school food. Just disgusting. Greasy pizzas, nasty fries and many other very nasty things. The mess hall is your average mess hall. Round tables, chairs, a little stage up front, and 2 lines with the ladies.

I grabbed the fries and pizza. Alice already paid for the food so she was waiting for me. I didn't think you had to pay at camp. Everyone is just looking for money from naïve kids who give them money just to by a small book. I got to end of the line and looked at the lunch lady. I did a little small smile and she just squinted her eyes.

"2.50." she said in a rough voice. For a woman like her you would think she has a light voice. She has a mustache, kind of like the mustache when Mexicans get their first sight of hair. This is what all stereotypical lunch lady. I reached into my pocket and hand her the money. "Thank you." I have no idea why she is getting mad at me because she's working here. It not my fault people don't want to hire a bearded lady except for the circus. I bet she got asked a few times she went to the circus when she was a kid.

"Welcome." I gave her a fake smile. I walked away and the smile dropped from my face. I walked towards and she smiled. "I don't like the bearded lady that much. She isn't my favorite attraction." I snorted and followed her to the back of the mess hall. Four people are sitting there and I can only see three of their faces. I see Emmett and Rosalie. He smiles when he sees me but Rosalie looked and scowled. She quickly grabs his hand and did a little smirk. I don't know what the fuck her problem was but I don't like to be treated that way. The person is a guy with blonde short hair and really sparkly blue eyes. He looks sort of like Rosalie but without the coldness to it. The fourth person, I could only see the back of his head. Nice short copper tone hair. People rarely have this color of hair. Only because I haven't seen it before.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Alice said as she pointed to each of them and took a seat next to Jasper. The only seat was to Edward. Everyone said their hellos and I looked at all of their faces. I landed on Edward last and could barely hold my gasps when I took a look at him. His intense striking green eyes were looking into mine. He has this look of a Greek god. Edward has strong bone structure and perfect rosy plum lips that I just want to taste for hours. And his hair, i just want to run my fingers thru it for the rest of my life.

"Um.. Hi." I said as I sat down next to Edward. There was a small hi from Jasper but no one else says anything. It fell into that awkward silence. I felt someone stand behind me and I knew exactly who it is. Mike Newton. That boy gives me the creeps, ever since 5th grade when I shared my Oreos with him, he has this sort of destiny thing going on in his head. He was all like:

_We deserve each other, nothing can compare to the love we share._

After he said that I literally threw up on him. For most guys they would have run away. But no, he stay like the crazy fucking lunatic he is. Kid needs to go to the hospital. I feel the spit hit my neck before he even talks.

"Guys.. Bella.." He said, moving nervously behind. I knew this because he shuffles his feet like a bitch. He needs to grow the fuck up and grow some bull balls. Hell even dog balls. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute." Edwards knuckles clenched. Wonder what the fuck he problem is.

Right when I was about to say something Emmett interrupted me. I gave him the stink eye. He took glance at me and smirked. "You can say it in front of her new friends. I think will be friends for a while." I raised my eyebrow at him. He didn't respond, just kept looking at Mike.

I turned to look at Mike and he was almost drenched. Sweat was all over his face. I had to keep the laughter and bile in my throat that's waiting spill out.

Mike cleared his throat and looked at me in the eye. I almost threw up. Where was my Green Eyed God. "Bella, I was thinking..." _Like he ever thinks. _"Would you like to hang out sometime."

I didn't want to deal this crazy motherfucker. There is so many ways to say no. I feel like I have to speak to him in Star Trek language or some shit like that. When i was about to saw something again, i was interrupted. _They really need to stop doing that or someone is going to die._

This time it was Edward that decided to do it. "Actually Mike, I was going to show her around. Right Bella." He said looking down at me a crooked smile. That just went down to my Cookie Jar. I nodded, still in shock. I swear this hasn't been discussed. Yet anyway.

"Well, Maybe another time." I nodded with a fake smile. he walked away with smile on his face like he accomplished something.

_Fat Chance._

I released the air that was in my throat I didn't eve realized I was holding. My subconscious really doesn't want me to breath in Mike breath. I turned back to the table and looked at Edward.

"Why did you do that." I asked softly, looking at him, in the eyes.

"Newt's a fucking creep and I notice that you didn't seem to comfortable. So I decided to get rid of him. That was the only way I knew how." He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter.

_It matters a lot to me. I hate that fuck face._

"Well, were you serious about taking me to show me around?" I asked hoping he'll say yes.

_Yes. Please say Yes._

"I mean if you want to. I just did it so you wouldn't have to deal with Newt. You don't have to do it." He said as if it didn't mean shit.

"Yeah, That would be cool if you could." He nodded and got up.

"Met me by Alice's cabin around 6 o'clock." I nodded. Edward dumped his tray and left out the mess hall. The inside me was jumping in glory but on the outside I was cool as a pickle.

"Cool as what Pickle, Bella?" asked Alice. Shit. My mouth to brain filter is broken. It's going to take me weeks in order to get a new one replaced.

"Um.. Nothing." I said as I looked at the tray, blushing. Out of my peripheral vision I swear I saw Mike's ugly blonde spiked hair moving around the corner. I'm guessing it wasn't him, a bunch of other people have that style.


End file.
